My first story
by gohaxio
Summary: Hello i am new in fanfiction i write my first story i hope to like is a story for gohan and goten
1. Chapter 1

Hello I am gohaxio and will narrate a story I'm new to fanfiction I hope you will like it .Thank you

It was a quiet day as always summer noon and children wait to prepare the food. Their names were gohan and goten. because they were bored were told to go for a walk in the woods one that was half saiyan to trained heard a sound from heaven looking up and at that moment appears a purple pierces and sucks within. It was a purple alien whom the name was rounti. They kidnapped them to students for dragonball that may help find and get eternal power and immortality try to fight the rounti else was very loud. Children barely let them breathe to students for dragonball yes but at home the lunch was ready and good their mother Chi-Chi them shouting to eat their lunch. He goes to the search but found the single forest their bags. Then the Chi-Chi started shouting until I heard the father the child the goku. They start looking everywhere but they do not found the Chi-Chi went home like a man to seek help from the police but goku their seeking. Until the distress he suffered a kamehameha in the sky there were the bags and opened the taps immediately went inside. He enters and sees children children immediately tell daddy I hear their rounti then rounti says need to fight with me in the goku goku he got angry and attacked by a spirit bomb and kill gets kids and dissolves the hole. The Chi-Chi in the house was out in the yard until he hears graceful voices of the children and the husband in the joy of preparing lunch. After having returned to house children just see it say mumy hungry mom puts their eat their scolds and says never to leave again so suddenly. And all returned to their daily routine.


	2. Chapter 2

**The lost sister**

Gohan and goten they played in the have a idea

\- We go sea. goten said

\- Yes it is good idea! .gohan said

\- go to ask mum gohan .goten said

-mum we can go to the sea? It was Goten's idea

\- we go to the sea? gohan said

\- no Chi-Chi said

\- we beg you gohan and goten said

\- ok Chi-Chi said

\- Goku pleas can you prepare the stuff for sea? Chi-Chi said

\- Yes my love goku said

Then goku it prepared the stuff for sea and concealedly put in bag 2 hamburgers.

After they reached in sea childerns want to swim

but Chi-Chi said

\- How you go without sun protector? Chi-Chi said

Then the children returned so Sorrily

\- Mum i ts Enough gohan and goten said

\- You are go Chi-Chi said

The children after they swam Enough and goes very deep kalistar son of friza it touched to them.

\- Help, Help! gohan and goten said

The children want to use the powers but they couldn't

\- Why we can't fight? gohan and goten said

\- Because Ι have a holy gem that you it forbead kalistar said

takes the children and it went to his shelter. The children see one prisoner. They go near her

\- Go away! soraka said

\- Who are you? gohan and goten said

\- I am the daughter of goku soraka. soraka said

The children stayed with open the mouth because they realise that she is the their lost sister and tell to sister we have been trying to find you. where have you been?

-We belived that you where and goten said

-he had abduct me Kalistar the son of Frieza (soraka says)

\- every day he comes kalistar and see what we make. We attack and one of us try to go away and tell to dad come and save us.

Before you come i am only me and i didnt have enough power but now we are three. soraka said

-The hour where it will come gohan and me attack him and goten go back to the beach and tell dad to come and save said

the goten he has escape but kalistar dont have problem bacuse goten its very young and kalistar thing dont tell nothing to the parents of family It reached in his parents.

Chi-Chi then asks

\- where is your brother? Chi-Chi said

-Mum and dad kalister son of frieza he have soraka and said

The parents started to cry because they learned their daughter its alive and because kalsitar have the childs

\- We go to save to them you Chi-Chi you will stay said

\- -Chi said

the goku follow the goten to show where are the cave of kalistar and go go inside see the childern and hug with very love.

\- Where are you dirty animal? goku said

\- here I am kalistar said

-You are redy to die kalistar said

-never goku said

kalistar attacked to all family and goku is almost goku dont give up and do a super go to kill kalistar because kalistar lose all the powers with one this moment appear frieza do one solar flare take kalistar and go home.

\- See you soon kalistar and frieza said

\- Kids go its time to go back to the beach because mum start said

After reached to the beach Chi-Chi and goku hug the childs

-You never go away childs only if you close the 18 Chi-Chi said

\- Childs i forgot the haburgers i put it in bag said

And eat all the haburgers

That moment Chi-Chi go crazy because dont let haburgers for Chi-Chi and childs and because put it in bag concealedly.

\- Still dad and mum fighting?Soraka said

\- Naturally goku and goten said

And then they began to laugh all together except Chi-Chi


End file.
